ScapeGoats (Kinda a creepy pasta?
by Thegamsier
Summary: Augen's obsession with goats went a little too far


Scapegoats

Augen swiftly ran through the hallways of Madison High School. Augen was 6'4ft, had brown eyes, a weird face, lankey, and had soft hair. He heard the news! Cute fuzzy animals in the donut hole. Augen quickly arrived at the windows, eager to see the new fuzzy animals. He looked through the windows and saw them… the goats. Augen's eyes bulged out, he wanted to cry but no tears came out, he unconsciously says,

"AWW SO CUTE!" The moment that Augen met eyes with the goats he knew.. that something special would happen between them. Augen stared and admired the goats for what seemed were about three of them, two of them were a paper white, while one was littered with black spots.

The bell rang, making Augen sigh out in disappointment, he gently touched the glass looking at the goats "See you guys later," he whispers. He went along to his first hour. He sat in his seat and was eager to learn (before he became a lazy idiot) Unfortunately learn he will not. Augen just couldn't focus ,all he could think of were the fuzzy cute goats. He watched the clock every second, begging for time to go faster. Unfortunately this only made things slower, making the class an agonizing hell. He held his head in frustration and shot up from his seat. Augen raised his hands whilst talking. "(Insert teacher here) Can I go to the bathroom?!" The teacher evidently agreed, Augen quickly walked out the door, as he did so he started running as soon as his figure wasn't in sight. After a short couple minutes he once again went to see the goats. He reached the hallway and locked eyes with the goats. Specifically the one with black spots, that goat seemed, smaller, than the other two, making Augen ultimately think it's cuter than the others. He watched the goat walk towards the window, making him blush a deep crimson red. He opened the window. The goat brought his head towards it, Augen threw his hands out the window letting the goat take a whiff. After getting Augen's scent, the black spotted goat nuzzled his hand. Augen squealed in excitement. He started petting the goat's head while sitting down. The goat popped his head out of the window, letting Augen pet him, as long as he desired. Unfortunately he was abrupted once again, "TEACHERS! STUDENTS! Please limit hall passes. We seem to have zoo on goers, just because we got goats. DOES NOT MEAN we are a zoo. Once again please no more hall passes for the rest of the day." Thus Augen withdraw his hand, the goat stared at him with a sorrowful look. Augen's eyes began to swell, holding back his tears, his croaky voice started to speak. "M-my darling, I swear I'll see you, and your family once more." Augen closed the window and started to walk back to his class.

He dug through his pocket to pick out his phone. He pressed the power button and what he saw was alarming. For what seemed only a couple of minutes, was actually a whole 20 minutes. (Yes Augen was petting the goats for a whole 20 minutes, sad right?) Augen began to walk faster as he noticed this detail. When he arrived at the door he lifted his hands, but hesitated to knock. He started to cycle the things he'll say as he went inside, but was caught off guard when the teacher opened the door.  
"Hello Augen, thank you for finally joining us." The teacher pestered Augen, but all he did was shrug off his words. He went back to his seat and sat down. But as he did, the bell rang. "Ah saved by the bell, well everyone can leave, EXCEPT for Augen." A few laughs emerged from the crowd before everyone got up and left the two.

"Augen were you the cause of that announcement?" The teacher asked

"Yeah… I'm sorry (teacher here) it's just, those goats are so cute. I wanted to pet them."

"Its okay, I'll let this go today. But if you skip class like this again. THERE WILL BE consequences."

She waved her hand signaling Augen could leave, he quickly gathered his things and ran off to his next class. Well almost, he made a little detour and went to the hallway once more. He did everything like before, he went to the window and the black spotted goat ran up to him. Augen smiled, petting the cute fuzzy goat. The bell rang but Augen stayed, not caring about his next class. Only caring about the thing next to him, the goat. With the window nearly fully open, the goat could easily come out. And that he did, one would think that the goat would attempt to escape or leave. But this goat also seem to think that the two had a special bond. So he curled up into a ball and laid on Augen's lap. Her eyes closed and started to go into a slumber. With all of the cameras in the hallways, this was blatantly displayed on the office's computers. However unlike last time they did not make an announcement, instead they confronted Augen personally. Both the principal and vice principal thought Augen was taking this way too far. They understood that it was exciting that they have living animals inside the school. Skipping class for a few minutes to pet them was tolerable. However not going to class, and even letting the animal out was a no no. As they got closer Augen shifted his eyes towards them. They stopped at their tracks, the principal lifted his hands and signaled Augen to come over. Augen gently lifted the goat and slowly put her back from where she came. Afterwards, he got up and started to walk towards the two. Both of them turned around and continued to walk to the office. A few moments later all of them were at the principal's desk, having a heated discussion.

"Was the announcement not enough? Do we need to call parents?" The principal said sternly.

"No! It's just their so cute! How can I resist?" Augen answered back.

"Sorry Augen, but what you did was too much. We have to do this." As the principal finish his sentence he pulled out a paper, it was simply labeled "SUSPENSION". The big red letters echoed in Augens mind.

"Suspension? Isn't that a little extreme? All I did was pet the goats for a few minutes." Augen said holding back his tears. He had a perfect record, he wouldn't want to ruin it for something as little as this.

"Yes suspension, what you just did was a safety hazard. Letting a wild animal out of its cage… what are you thinking! Clearly you need a break, that I will give." He handed the paper to Augen, Augen hesitantly grabbed the paper. "It'll only be a few days, how about this. It won't be an official suspension. Just think about it as a break." The principal smiled as he waved him off, Augen walked out of the office and almost out the door that led outside. He looked back remembering the goats. He looked up and breathed deeply, "I'm coming back tomorrow" He says in his head. "Gheehee, I can't believe this is happening to me…" Like a crazy man, Augen started talking to himself, he finally went outside and went to walk home. After a good thirty minute walk he reached his door.

His house wasn't too big or too small. He had about three floors, a basement, the ground floor, and upstairs. The basement had nothing inside, just a pole in the middle. The ground floor basically had everything in it, a kitchen, living room and everything an ordinary house had. Finally the upstairs just had all the bedrooms and one bathroom attaching them all. His driveway was empty which meant no one was home. Good, he didn't have to explain why he had left so school so early. Augen dug in his pocket and grabbed his keys. He lifted them up and unlocked the door, in one motion he opened it and went inside. He looked around while putting his stuff down. Augen didn't think, he just went down into the basement, he walked around their for a good couple of hours. Thinking of what he's going to do tomorrow and how he's going to prepare, he laid his back against the pole thinking. Hours of ideas jumbling around in his head before he broke down in frustration. He squeezed his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHYYYYYYYY!" He punched the wall leaving a huge crater inside. Augen didn't even care, he simply walked upstairs and out the house. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, he had to get in there now!

Augen dashed through the neighborhood, running as fast as he could. It only took him about 10 minutes to reach the school. He went to the back where the lunch room was, grabbing a nearby rock he smashed the windowpane. The glass made a loud noise, hitting the floor. A billion glass shards were scattered on the ground. Augen carefully went through the window, he nabbed a few cuts from the leftover glass while doing so. Augen skipped along the hallway, whistling happily. Reaching the goats, Augen's eyes lit up. Seeing the goats asleep his heart skipped a beat. Love at first sight? Did it exist? For Augen, yes. Augen didn't hesitate to knock on the windows, all of the goats jolted awake. He opened the window for them to come out, and they did. One after another each of them came out and followed Augen. Augen lead them to the front door and walked out. "Well that was easy," he thought in his head.

He brought them back to his house and hid them in the shed. The shed was in the backyard, it was a decent size with nothing really in it. Augen went inside his house and grabbed a few things for the goats. He entered the shed and threw out food for them to eat. He sat on a bench and the black spotted goat ran up to him, the goat like at school laid on his lap in a cute fashion. Augen was happy, he wished this could continue on forever. And like that, he slept with the goats thinking this was happy ever after. The next morning Augen realized the sin that he has committed. He turned on the TV and now why understood, he had made a mistake. On the news there was a picture of three goats, suprise suprise, two of them was a paper white and one littered with black spots. In huge red letters and an explanation mark at the end, it just says "MISSING!" Augen turned up the sound, listening to the lady speak. "If found please call this number, we know the culprit he stole these living creatures from their home." As she said this a zoomed up picture came up on the screen, it was a picture of Augen. "Yes, this ugly man stole the goats from Madison High School. If you find him please contact your nearest police station." Augen stopped and looked at the screen for a good few minutes. His eyes widened looking at the goats. "OH NO!" Was all he said. He looked around for no apparent reason, and just sat. Thinking of the many scenarios in his head, he couldn't lose the goats again. Not after all the trouble we went through.

With his face all over the news, he couldn't just show himself in public anymore. He sighed in frustration as he pulled out his phone. 999 miss phone calls, all of them we're from his mom and dad. He didn't call them back, nor did he send a text message. All he did was throw his phone down at the ground, and stomped it out of existence. With a smile on his face, he no longer had any anxiety, he was no longer frustrated, he no longer thought any thoughts. All he did was smile crazily and accepted the fact that his life was ruined. He once more looked at the goats, and petted each one of them. He enjoyed coursing his hand through their fur, he just sat there with no worry in life. He brought the rest of the food and fed the goats for the morning.

As the sun rose so did the goats. Noon came and Augen went out for supplies, if he was a wanted fugitive he needed supplies. Augen covered his face with a scarf and ran into a grocery store. With him being wanted already, he didn't hesitate to steal anything he needed. He looked around and saw a couple of backpacks, Augen grabbed two of them. Putting them on his shoulder he went through the food isle and grabbed anything that looked good. Water, bread, ham, cheese… all he did was steal a bunch of sandwich stuff. At the end he had a bag full of water and sandwiches, of course the camera caught it all. The police were already on their way, Augen had no way of knowing this so he kept on stealing. Next he needed to prepare stuff for any situation, going through the store once, his two bags were completely full. He was walking towards the front entrance before seeing the flashing lights and men in uniform. He didn't hesitate, he quite literally turned around and walked with his long skinny legs away. He went to the back and left through an emergency exit, he looked around before slowly moving away. Augen took about 15 minutes to jump a small fence, his foot got caught, making him trip and hit the ground. He hit his head against the cement making blood spurt out everything. "OH SHIT!" Augen said so loudly, that the cops at the front of the store heard him. They quickly started running in Augen's direction, Augen could see them in the distance so he ran away. After a few twists and turns he managed to lose the cops, another 20 minutes went by and he reached his home.

He stopped in his place as he saw a police officer at his front door, probably to question his parents. Augen slowly backed up, not daring to make a sound. He went into his neighbor's backyard. He was met with another obstacle… another fence, he took an hour to jump this one. Managing to not hit his face against the ground, he tiptoed towards the shed, quietly going inside. All three of the goats turned their heads at him, Augen smiled, he just couldn't help but be happy every time he was with these little guys. Along his trip to the mall he bought three collars, he gave each goat a collar and with them a name. The two white goats had the names Jill and Bill, they were pretty identical except for the name they had on the collar. The black spotted goat had the name baby, Augen nodded his head, thinking that the collar suited the black baby goat. "Since you're a baby your name is going to be baby… yep that's definitely the reason! No other reason why your name is baby... " Augen said to baby as he laid down to rest. Augen pulled out string, inside the shed lied a sewing machine. Augen worked all night to make things for the future. Morning came as another day passes, by the end of the night Augen had made three things. One, a goat mask so Augen could wear it, then he made two costumes for the goats, letting them roam around in public without police being called.

Augen tied a lead to the two goats, putting on costumes for all three, he decided to walk around in public. The costumes themselves weren't that bad, if someone glanced at them, it really seemed normal. However if someone even looked at Augen for more than a minute, it was really apparent that they were costumes. With the money he had left, Augen went into a gun store. Needing to protect Jill, bill and baby, he needed weapons to do so. Augen talked to the merchant, with a little bit of extra money and bribing, he sold Augen the gun without question. Augen bought a small handgun putting it down his pants, he also had bought a few extra clips just in case. Augen thanked the man as he walked out wondering what to do now. With the goat mask on, Augen was curious.

Before he could think of anything, all he heard was "GET HIM!" Augen looked to his side and saw a few police officers. Augen being startled, quickly pulled the recently bought gun out.

"DON'T MOVE! I'LL SHOOT!" Augen says while pointing the gun at the officers. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, his hands are shaking, mom spaghetti.

"Calm down now! No one has to get hurt!" One of the officers told Augen as they all withdrew their guns. Augen stayed pointing the gun as he slowly backed up, the goats did the same, cowering behind him. After moving a considerable distance, Augen turned around and started bolting away from the scene. His heart was pounding against his chest. He was never so scared in his life. As he stopped for a breather, gunshots. Bullets were flying towards Augen and the goats, he shot back at the policemen as covering fire. There were too many of them! Augen was being overrunned, all he could do was fall back and run. When that thought crossed through his mind, blood! Blood splattered his face, his shirt drenched in blood. He looked down to see.. Bill! Bill was struggling on the ground, he shrieked in pain, his legs kicked, his face trembled. It was only for a couple of seconds before… Bill… Bill stopped moving. His breathing stopped, Augen sniffled, tears threatening to come out. Augen mumbled incoherent things before turning around at the officers. The officers at the time had stop shooting, and had even said

"This is the outcome! Surrender now or you'll end up like that…!" What the men saw next, was frightening, they hadn't had this feeling ever in their life… chills ran along their spines. Bloodlust! The scent of bloodlust filled the air, all of the men dropped their guns involuntarily. Augen was staring right at them, at their souls! His eyelids disappeared, making his eyes constantly open, his pale bloodless skin was blinding, his lips creeped into a smile, and they started moving "Disappear," the men ran the other direction. Before they could even blink Augen was right next to them, his gun disappeared, in place of it was a knife. One of the men turned around and was immediately stabbed. Augen thrusted the knife against his chest, steadily digging inside him. His pale face was no longer pale, screams echoed through the air, then silence. The rest of the police force stopped in their tracks, they turned around and saw the scene. Augen was gone? All of them turned back around in unison and saw him. Augen smiling right at them, all of them screamed and ran the other direction. Augen grabbed one of the guys and pulled him away from the group, leaving the rest to spread the word, Augen was here.

Augen brought the one police officer back to his shed as well as the Bill's corpse. with a goat now missing, their were two left, Jill and baby. He tied his captive to a chair, slowly torturing his victim out of anger.

" BILL!," Augen screamed in his face, he pulled out the knife, which now had dry blood on it. He slowly caressed his neck with it, before plunging it in his leg. He twisted and turn the knife loving the screams that his victim that gave off.

"YOU'RE INSANE! WHEN MY MEN FIN- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Augen was sick of hearing his voice. He withdrew the knife, licking the fresh blood off.

"I don't think you know the position you're in Mr. Bad Guy," Augen says circling around him.

"You're the bad one…" He says before spitting blood in Augen's face. Augen didn't like that, he stopped right behind him, before shoving the knife inside his ear. Killing him, "That's for Bill, Augen grabbed the body, throwing it outside the shed. He snatched a shovel from the shed, digging a hole. Taking about 20 minutes to make a 4 foot deep hole, Augen threw the body down. He laid down a tarp over it, knowing there will be more to put inside. Augen dusted his hands off before going back inside, "Mr. Bad guy is gone now! Baby and Jill I love you guys!... Let's hold a funeral for Bill…" Augen says sadly. Augen took some wood and made a little tombstone for Bill, he created another hole to lie Bill in. He carefully grabbed Bill's body, before setting it down inside the hole. Augen picked the shovel back up, covering the hole. He placed his hands together, praying that Bill finds his way to a good afterlife.

Augen grabbed Baby and Jill, "Are you guys ready to avenge Bill?" He said to the two. He was planning on avenging bill, that meant he was going to kill all the police, in the nearby station in which killed him. He had to get ready first. He bought Goat armor from the blackmarket (here's a picture], he went back to the one gunshop in which sold him the handgun. He bought an assault rifle and a bunch of extra clips, alongside he bought a vest for himself and a combat knife. Augen went back to the shed with the goat, he'll strike at afternoon. Waiting for noon to come, he sharpened the Goats' horns making them deadly weapons. He put on the body armor, and strapped the goats in theirs. He wore his rifle around his chest, his scruffy beard, his beady eyes, his lankey self… time for action. Noon came, and so did Augen. With the two battle ready goats, Augen held his rifle in his hands. He kicked down the door, everyone scurried to safety. Augen pointed the gun towards a group of people, his finger on the trigger. Was Augen used to killing? Of course not, even in his insane state was he still afraid to do so. However his remorse was gone after remembering Bill. "They deserve this", Augen thought to himself. Without another thought Augen held the trigger, the men and women in front of him went down one by one. The bullets going straight through them, leaving nothing in their path. A pile of dead bodies left the floor red, 6 dead… a bunch more to go. Augen pressed the eject button on the gun, the mag hit the ground creating an audible thud noise. When the men heard that, all of them left cover, preparing to fire. Augen predicted this, he quickly went out the doors. As he did bullets quickly followed him, a barrage of fire flew out the door. Hitting anything behind it, the wall right outside nearly broke from the pressure of bullets. The firing stopped and Augen inserted another clip to his gun.

He looked at Jill and Baby, the two looked at him, the determined look in their eyes gave him what he needed. He nodded, understanding their deep passion, he sighs out. Grabbing the gun tightly he peaked the immediately spotted a guy to the right, his gun barrel was sticking out of his cover. Considering it was a wooden table, Augen quickly shot, the bullet hit the wood making splinters fly everywhere. A loud bang and a "AGHHHHHHHHHHHA!" could be heard, Augen's creepy smile became wider, as he continued to shoot through it. The grunts came to a stop and so did Augen's firing. Augen crept into the room, the goats followed. The only thing that could be heard were there footsteps. The entrance room consisted of a secretary desk that sat in the front, afterwards it led to two long hallways. Augen and the goats decided to walk through the left one.

The lights flickered on and off, the hallway was narrow with about 4 doors on each side. Augen gradually opened the first door on the left, he walked through the doorway, empty… or so he thought. There was a person behind the door in which he just opened. The person held an axe, he lifted the axe in the air prepared to swing at Augen. Luckily Augen wasn't by himself. Jill rammed his horns into the enemy, his horns punctured the enemy. The goat with its monstrous strength lifted him into the air and slammed down. The guy was no more, his ribcage broken punctured his heart, the breathing ceased, "One more down, thanks Jill." Augen says patting Jill's head in satisfaction. The room was rather small, it only had one desk inside. Augen thought it was the interrogation room, he might have a use for it later.

Augen peaked his head out to see any change of scenery. Everything was the same as it was, so he walked out into the long hallway. He went right across, to the first door on the right. As Augen opened the door he noticed the lights were off, the room was pitch black. He stared into the void unaware of what he should do. He pulled his phone out and turned the flash on, he took one picture. For just a moment, he saw what seemed like a small army. He immediately dived out of the doorway, bullets followed just barely grazing his leg. Blood trickled down his leg, his insane self came back. Once again his eyelids disappear, his lips formed the same creepy smile. His body felt lighter, his mind thought faster, his eyes seen more. Augen jumped into the void, knowing he'll be ok. His new eyes could see in the dark, clear as day. The goats quickly followed, the room panicked. Not expecting Augen to do something so rash, Augen pulled out his combat knife. He ran through the room and killed countless, no one could read Augen's movement. Nor could they see due to it being pitch black, all they could do was prepare for their fate. Within three seconds of blind fear, death has consumed the whole room. The stench of blood was permanently glued into Augen's mind, he couldn't think anymore. The goats followed him inside, even they, animals, couldn't handle the atmosphere. The lights were flipped on, the room was horrid. There wasn't an inch where blood doesn't stain the ground. Body oppon bodies, the room was a sight on par of one in the holocaust. Augen walked out of the room, the screams of his victims resonated in his head. He just walked forward, the next room it was. This went on for the rest of the rooms, he went into every single one killing anything he sees with a little bit of help from the goats.

This went on again and again, the cycle repeated itself. Each room was left a bloody mess, there was at least a few hundred bodies left on the campus. Augen happy with himself, he walked towards the front door. Once he did, the sight that was waiting for him was quite marvelous. Two hundred guns pointing at his direction, the captain didn't want for Augen to respond. All he did was give the mark for fire. At all directions bullets flew towards him, in his insane mode, Augen was able to block and dodged a few of them. However it wasn't nearly enough, there were too many! The bullets overwhelmed him, hundreds and hundreds of bullets hit him in a bunch of different spots. In the end Augen wasn't even able to be identified, all that was left was a glob, his face was hardly intacted, his guts were hanging out, and his lower body wasn't even there anymore. The goats were still inside the building, the scent of Augens blood got them mourning. Both of then walked outside and started to lick what was left of Augens face.

—-

Augens eyed jolted open, he looked around and saw that he was in bed. "A bad dream?" Augen thought, he walked out of his room and into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his face, back to normal. No creepy grin, eyelids intact, his sanity was normal. Was it all a dream? It felt so… real! All of the images were etched into his mind. Augen clutched his hands, pinching himself, splashed water on his face. Is this real? Was Augen in reality? Or was this another projection of his insanity? Augen was unsure at this point. Augen explored his own house, everything was normal. His parents were home, his brother too. Everything was back to what it was before the goats, before the killing.

Augen went downstairs and opened the fridge, he grabbed a carton of milk and drank it from there, everything he did and saw reminded him of the goats. He sighs audibly, before attempting to open his front door. It was a weekday after all, he had school. He placed his hands on the handle and immediately noticed something odd. The handle was way too cold, he tried opening it and. He couldn't!? Is the door locked? He tried unlocking it, the locked move unlocking it. "Oh thank god!" He said before opening the door. He celebrated too early, what he saw was worse than his "dream". Black. That was all he saw, an empty void. He took a step trying to go into the darkness. He was pushed back a few feet, hitting the ground hard. The door shut by itself, creating a sonic boom, making Augen's eardrums ache in pain. "What the hell?" Was all he could say, "well ok… I guess I'll look around." Augen wasn't startled, now thinking this was a dream.

He went upstairs where everyone was, he opened his parents' room. "Gone?" Augen thought, he rushed into his brothers room. The same, Augen scratched his head, wondering what the dream was trying to tell him. He went back downstairs unsure what to do. So he just sat on his couch turning on the TV, well at least that worked. Augen was enjoying himself, watching an episode of spongebob. After the episode was finished the power turned off. "OH COME ON! SPONGEBOB? REALLY WHO DOES THAT? NO ONE INTERRUPTS SPONGEBOB!" Augen says fuming in anger. He took his phone out and turned on the flashlight. Everything was still normal… Augen went back upstairs to see if anything changed. Bathroom? Nothing. His room? Nothing. Brothers?... nothing! He put his hands on his parents door, it was similar. Similar to his front door! It was cold, colder, colder than before. He twisted the handle… what you know it opened

His heart dropped, three bodies hung. Huh? What is this… the faces were gone. Augen fell onto his knees, " e…", Augen couldn't remember, Augen couldn't remember anything. A voice, Augen looked up, one of the bodies was talking, the decayed flesh fell off as it did. "Wake up!... WAKEUPPPPP!" The body screamed, Augen ran out the room. He swiftly went down the stairs, trying to go through the front door. Like before,he flew back, he was trapped! The bodies still wrapped by the noose slowly went down the stairs. Augen ran to his basement door, opening it. The basement was the embodiment of hell, the walls and stairs looked as if it was moving flesh, eyes staring at him, a satanic voice calling for him to call down. Augen looked behind him seeing the three chase after him. He had no choice! He went inside, closing the door behind him.

His foot touched the ground, it was warm and slimy. He was disgusted at the feeling. Augen hesitatingly walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, his heart. Literally, a giant heart beating in the middle, every pulse gave off a ripple of hot air. The sound was hypnotizing, the beats it gave off was loud and clear. Augen walked up to it, lifting his hand up. He slowly pressed his hand against it, when he did he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "AHHHHGG!" Augen screamed, desperate for comfort ge crawled away, his chest dialed down, his heart beat slower. That's when he noticed the huge heart in the middle, was his. The voice came back, it screeched in his head. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" It repeated the same words again and again. Augen looked behind him and saw the decayed bodies, they were coming after him. Down here was no safe haven how could he be so stupid! Augen had no choice left, he either died here or tried to do something. He still didn't know whether this is a dream or not, despite things being distorted from reality. Augen was now grown up, there was nothing he could think. His memories were at a haze, he didn't know who he was. Yet… he felt this was the most like himself… this was the true him. Augen let loose, his feelings, emotions, memories? Nothing mattered anymore, the knife in which he killed the first officer with appeared. This was him, no one else. Augen got up from the ground, he stabbed his own heart, the huge heart had stopped beating, everything faded to black, Augen let out one last laugh.

"Ha..ha… thank you!... I'm finally awake…!" This was the last thing Augen heard before an eternal slumber had awaited him.

—

"He's been pretty active lately" - person 1

"I know, he usually just sits in the corner, sleeping." - person 2

"Something is wrong… his brain shows too much activity." - person 1

"We probably just have to give him more sedatives." - person 2

"No! He's getting up… get the admin here!" - person 1

The facility was a ruckus, this place held dangerous test subjects. These people are so insane, that their bodies change as a result. The room in which the two scientists are in, is littered with paper on the information of their clients. The paper of information of the person they are currently studying on says

The Goat

This person seems friendly at first, even harmless, when aggravated or injured he goes into a mode of frenzy. Make sure he stays in a state of sleep, if taken out of his slumber. It could be the end of the world

was 6'4ft, had brown eyes, a weird face, lankey, and had soft hair.

The scientists in the room have been watching this man for three years now, they usually insert a drug every other week to keep him asleep. This has been a consistent program, one that was easy to learn. However lately there has been a bunch of anomalies. We don't know what to do about it, except for pumping more drugs into him. So far it's been working, however instead of the usual one administer, its taken two or three. The higher ups have started to get worried in spite of this. But have done nothing of change to solve this. They told the scientists to continue their research and they'll find a solution later on. But "The Goat" has changed position… usually he stays in one spot, asleep in his corner, not moving one bit. Recently he's been moving, although not much, he's been twitching ever so slightly. These twitches could be the end of the world, which is why everyone is heads over each other. Trying to fix this problem, the two scientists in this room are tasked to watch him in the morning and afternoon. Later two more people will take their place, this character needs constant supervision. To see if anything deviates from the norm.

Including "The Goat" there are about 20 more people who are like this in the facility, although not on the same playing field these people are also capable of mass destruction. This facility is what protects the world from danger, if even one of these things escape. It could make cities, countries, and in this case the world gone in an instant.

"How much longer do we have?" - person 1

"About 2 hours, don't worry nothing happens anyways." - person 2

"I know… its just, this guy gives me the chills. Its like he can hear us." - person 1

"He probably can, the drug we give him puts his body to sleep.. Not his mind." - person 2

"Do you think he'll escape one day?' - person 1

"Stop thinking that, we have a bunch of security measures for these guys, we're just the first step, there are like hundreds of others to contain them." - person 2

"If were the first step, doesn't that mean we die first if he comes awake?" - person 1

"No, we have a wall and a bunch of rooms between us, there's no way he gets to us first." - person 2

One of the scientists have seen his data, his story, how he's killed, how this all started. The information startled him, normal person to monster? How could such a thing occur, all because of some goat too… if this was the case couldn't anyone become like these guys? The facility has studied them for years now, yet no information or even a clue on how there body has transformed into a weapon was seen. They've questioned some of the weaker people, they don't even have a clue on how they change into the way they are. They only know that it includes extreme emotions, their emotions pump into overdrive, making them into how they are. But they don't know the start, they don't know what part of the brain. They only know emotion is the cause. Nothing more or less however.

Two hours went by, the door opens and scientists switch positions. As they switch they make small talk, eventually they make talk about the "Goat Killer." That's when the intercom turns on. Whenever something audible could be heard in the room, it'll be heard inside. "GHEHEHEHE!" Everyone jumped at the laugh, the man in the room suddenly got up. They didn't understand? His brain still showed no activity? That's when he turned around, what they saw, could never be forgotten. His eyes are constantly open, his eyelids… he didn't have any? His face bleached, his lips formed a creepy smile. This was "The Goat?" Usually they would have a pacifist mode, before they turn into the mass weapon of destruction, but here… it seemed as if it was just turned on. They looked at the brain activity, it was still flatline. It didn't even jump slightly, is he not thinking while he moves? Is that even possible? Can someone move based only off of instinct… even then there should still be brain activity. All of them turned around they scurried for documents to see what they should do in this occurrence. Two of the scientists flipped through the pages, one went for the phone calling their boss, then the last… turned around and saw.. Nothing.

"GUYS! GUYSSSS!" Everyone was busy doing their own things they didn't listen to their co worker. After him yelling for a good two minutes they all yell "WHAT!?" that's when they saw him gone… where did he go?

" I'M AWAKE… _Disappear._" They hear someone whisper behind them, before death befell them. Augen was back…


End file.
